Akane's Grief
by YangEternal
Summary: Akane faces a difficult trial and Ranma decides to help. Final chap 3 is up. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters.  
  
Akane's Grief  
  
Nerima, Japan 7AM  
  
Morning rays of light filled the Tendo residence as Ranma Saotome awoke from a very pleasant sleep. He yawned and slowly sat up to view a beautiful sunrise over the rooftops. Birds were chirping and all seemed peaceful with the world around Ranma. He turned to his left to find his father, Genma, still sleeping soundly. The giant panda tossed and turned as it was probably very difficult to find a comfortable position while under a large coat of fur. Ranma ignored this and stood up to walk towards the window. He smiled as he saw trees sway in the wind and clouds pass overhead. "Today is going to be a good day, I know it!" Ranma assured himself.  
  
7:23AM "Ohayo everyone!" Ranma exclaimed as he walked into the dining room. "Ohayo Ranma-kun." said Kasumi with a sweet smile. "You seem unusually cheerful this morning." Nabiki said with a sly look. Akane, meanwhile, said nothing. "Well it's such a beautiful morning I can't help but be cheerful! I feel great!" Ranma said with a broad grin. "Ranma-kun, does this mean that you have agreed to marry Akane!?" Soun said eagerly. "Uh, well I uh.." Ranma said nervously. Akane suddenly stood up and walked out of the room without a word. Everyone just stared in disbelief. "Akane.?" said Soun. "Wasn't she supposed to hit Ranma and yell something about him being a jerk?" Nabiki inquired lazily.  
  
7:45 AM Ranma walked down the hallway with his hands folded behind his head. 'Something must be wrong with Akane this morning' Ranma thought to himself. He stopped at Akane's room and put his ear against the door. He heard a muffled sound coming from inside. He opened the door to find Akane buried in her pillow crying. "H-hey, what's going on with you?" Ranma said. "I..I just want to be alone for a while." Akane said slowly. "Well, did something happen?" Ranma said. "Just go away..I want to be alone." Akane said. Not wanting to push her to violence, Ranma stepped out of the room.  
  
8:27AM Ranma walked along on the fence bordering the river as he headed for school. Deep in thought, he looked down at his feet as he went. 'Akane just isn't herself today. What is up with her?' He thought 'I haven't done anything to her at all..'  
  
"RANMA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"  
  
"Oh man, now I'm going to be late." Ranma sighed. Ryoga was rushing toward Ranma with his bamboo umbrella drawn. He ran up to Ranma and swung only to hit air as his opponent leaped up and fell behind him. "So Ryoga, what is it this time?" "You have done something to upset Akane-san!" "What makes you think that?" "Akane-san was very disturbed last night and this morning, and it must be something you've done Ranma Saotome!" "I have no idea what's wrong with Akane." "Curse you Ranma! You with pay for what you have done!" Ryoga ran forward and threw several punches at Ranma, all of which were quickly dodged. Ranma then retaliated with a swift forward punch that sent Ryoga flying backwards. Ryoga quickly got up, picked up a nearby mailbox and chucked it at Ranma. With a quick roundhouse kick Ranma hit the mailbox to the side of a building where it instantly exploded. A flurry of envelops floated to the ground as Ranma continued to dodge Ryoga's attempts. With great speed, both of the combatants jumped up to a rooftop and continued the fight. Ryoga then stabbed at Ranma with his umbrella. With each strike, Ryoga let out a great cry of anger. 'Ryoga's acting as though his life depends on this battle..just what happened to her anyway?' Distracted by his own thoughts, Ranma was knocked back by the umbrella. "Your acts will be punished! Hah!" Ryoga yelled as he leapt toward Ranma. Ranma rolled to the side and avoided his attack. Using all his force he kicked Ryoga straight into the river below. P-chan had soon emerged from the cold water sputtering and oinking as he struggled to stay afloat. "Baka." said Ranma. He then continued on to school.  
  
9:15AM Furinkan High school stood gallantly in front of Ranma as he headed inside. 'Damn I am so late today.' Ranma thought. He found his classroom and slowly slipped inside. "Ranma Saotome you are late!" his teacher shouted. "I am very sorry sensei." Ranma said with a deep bow. "Just take your seat." The teacher said not looking at him. Ranma did as he was told. As he sat down he looked toward Akane's seat. She sat there but did not look back. Her expression was very depressing. Her eyes glittered as though she could cry at any moment. "Ran-chan?" said a voice behind him. "Ohayo Uc-chan." Ranma said with a low tone as he turned around. "Did something happen with you and Akane today? She has been very cold to everyone who's tried to approach her." Ukyo said. "I really don't know. She's been this way since this morning. She even left without me for school this morning." said Ranma. "Hmm this may be serious. Stop by the restaurant today at lunch ok?" asked Ukyo. "Sure." said Ranma flatly. 'She's right, this could be serious, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this!' Ranma thought determinedly.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's notes: Well that was my second fan fic. Akane's problem will come up in Chapter 2...if I ever get around to it. Good or no? Should I update? Let me know. Cya.. 


	2. Revelations

Akane's Grief Chapter 2  
  
Revelations  
  
12:00PM Nerima, Japan Ranma Saotome was walking casually down the street as he approached Uc- chan's. He flapped the banner over the entrance way as he walked in to find Ukyo just finishing a shrimp okonomiyaki for a customer. "Konichiwa Ran-chan, have a seat, I'll be with you in a sec." She then proceeded to the back room leaving Ranma alone with the lone customer. Ranma looked around and smiled, it was nice to have a great friend to talk with. Ukyo had now come back. "So Ran-chan, has there been anything unusual going on with Akane these days?" Ukyo asked. "I don't think so. She didn't seem any different recently. It's always been "Ranma you pervert!" and of course that big mallet." "Well what about this morning, did she seem different around anybody?" "Hmm." Ranma thought. "I remember she left right after Tendo-san brought up our engagement again.." "Hey, that could be it. Maybe this has to do with your marriage to Akane." Ukyo suggested. "Well what do you think I should do?" "Try talking to her again, maybe she'll turn around." "Maybe.." "Here I'll fix you some squid okonomiyaki while you think on it."  
  
4:30 PM The day dragged on in school while Ranma's thoughts rested on Akane. After school, Ranma caught Akane on the way home. "Akane!" Ranma shouted. Akane stopped short and turned toward him. "Ranma..." she said quietly. "Akane I need to talk with you." "..Okay." "Akane listen, if there's anything you want to say to me, you can say it." "Why do you care all of a sudden about my problems?" "I don't know why, I guess..." Why did he care? He hadn't exactly been very supportive of Akane over the past few years. With everything that had happened to them both, why now did he want to help her? "I don't know Akane; I guess I just can't stand to see you like this." Akane's eyes began to tear. "Ranma!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. "A-Akane.." Ranma said nervously. "Ranma I didn't want to say it but..I need you right now. I need someone to talk to. I didn't want to ask because of...you know.." She broke off with a sob. "Okay look, why don't we just go back to the house and talk this over." "Okay.."  
  
5:13 PM They reached the Tendo dojo just as the sun was beginning to set. Ranma looked up at Akane's window to see a very wet and very angry P-chan baring his teeth at Ranma. "Uh why don't we talk about this in the dojo, okay Akane?" Ranma sweat dropped. Akane nodded her head. A few minutes later they sat in the dojo side by side, facing the far-off scarlet sunset. "Alright..go ahead Akane." Ranma said. "Okay" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly "...the other day I got a letter from far up north. It was from a family we knew many years ago when I was very little. The letter was about their son, Yuki, whom I knew very well. In fact I actually..I think I...loved him." Akane said slowly. "I didn't tell anyone though, not even Odosa. I couldn't tell anyone because I thought they'd laugh at me. He was very special to me. We talked with each other every day..we were never apart. " "Well..what did the letter say Akane?" Ranma said, fearing he may have already known the answer. She took another deep breath "He...he was out fishing...when he..he was....killed.." She collapsed onto the dojo floor, crying. "Akane...I'm so sorry Akane.." Ranma said as he held her tight to his chest. Akane squeezed him very tightly. "H-he was the o-only b-b-boy I ever l-liked!" Akane stuttered hysterically between tears. "Akane.." Ranma said. "I'm here Akane..I'm here for you and I'll never let you go.." Ranma said very sincerely. "Ranma...I." Akane said in a whisper. "It's ok Akane," Ranma said "Its ok.." The two figures sat there, embraced as the last rays of gold emitted from the sky's edge. A solemn wind blew as night began to fall.  
  
TBC... Next Chapter: The funeral  
  
Kind of sad huh? Please let me know how it is. Cya. 


	3. Here for you

Author's notes in advance (heh): Well its been a while but I figured this story should be finished. I don't usually like to leave this incomplete but these things happen I suppose. Now the major point I want to get out of the way for this chapter is that the funeral Akane and Ranma will be attending is going to be a Christian based one. This is only because I am more familiar with said funerals and I'm not really familiar with traditional Japanese funerals. Gomen if anyone wanted to see that. Now on with our story...  
  
Akane's Grief/ Chapter 3: The Funeral:  
  
Nerima, Japan: Outside Furinkan High School gates: 8:20AM  
  
Ranma Saotome was walking casually under a somewhat cloudy sky the next morning. He had no idea that Akane was in such distress. He looked down at the concrete below him as he remembered her tearful eyes. As much as he was willing to deny it, Ranma, for some reason, never felt worse for Akane. Her crushed spirit brought something up in Ranma that he rarely had felt before.  
  
He dismissed the thoughts for now and looked up at the gray plane that now covered Furinkan. It looked as though rain would hit at any second. Concerned for his onna complex appearing without warning once again, Ranma rushed across the field to reach the doors.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I challenge thee!"  
  
"Oh perfect, two days in a row...." Ranma sighed. "Turn to face your opponent vile Ranma!" shouted Tatewaki Kuno as the pigtailed martial artist stopped dead. "Today you shall fall to the mighty Crimson Tiger of Furinkan..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
A side kick to the face ended Kuno's usual overly-dramatic drawl. "Gomen Kuno but I don't want to be bothered with this today." Ranma said dully. He turned and headed toward the door. As Ranma began to open the door he got another glimpse at the so-called mighty Crimson Tiger's body on the ground. 'Hmm' he thought, 'that blundering idiot may actually be of some help....'  
  
9:17AM: Ranma sat in class thinking hard. 'Akane mentioned the family lived up north in the country. Neither of us have much money for train tickets and the funeral is next week. It's time for some feminine persuasion.' Ranma then began to stare at the window next to him. Drops of rain began to fall...  
  
3:04PM: After what seemed like an eternity, school finally let out. It was still raining and Ranma, for what may have been the first time in his life, was actually carrying a plain umbrella. All the students eagerly dispersed at the exit while Ranma noticed Kuno running ahead of everyone else with great speed. Ranma followed suit. As the two trekked through downpour Kuno took a sudden turn toward his mansion of a home. He ran into his private training hall and shut the door without looking back. "What's up with him?" Ranma wondered aloud. Carefully balancing his umbrella, he leaped over the wall and crept nearby the side of the hall listening carefully. "Oh my beloveds! I have fallen once again to the vile Saotome! Why, oh why does this putrid dog stand between us?!" "What?" Ranma stated as he leaned closer to the wall. "My dearest Akane, your delicate heart is heavy with pain these past few moons. No doubt it is from this wretch! And my precious pig-tailed girl, you are nowhere to be found! What have become of you my darlings?" Kuno stated epically as he began to sob. "Whoa, this is too perfect!" said Ranma silently with much happiness. He closed the umbrella and willingly walked out into the rain. His black hair tinted red and his body shrank. Onna-Ranma now walked around to the door, took a deep breath and burst through the door with a gigantic "OH KUNO-SAMA!!!!" "Ahh! The very answer to my prayers!" Said the elated Kuno with now tears of joy. "Oh, Kuno-sama how I have wanted to see you this day!" onna-Ranma said with passion. "My pig-tailed goddess! Your presence gives me such happy feeling!" said Kuno. "Kuno-sama I must implore you..." the red-haired girl said desperately. "My beloved I will do anything that helps you in you time of need!" the idiot stated. "Well, I wanted this super-cute outfit I saw the other day but I was terribly upset to find I was short of money. I was hoping I could wear it on a date with you!" She said with her cutest voice. "Say no more my sweet! Here is 15,000 yen. Go and fulfill your every desire!" "Oh, Kuno- sama you are too kind! I will always treasure your generosity! Ja ne!" She said as she bid him goodbye.  
  
4:35PM: half a mile east of the Tendo residence "I have to hand it to him," Ranma said out loud as he poured hot water from a teakettle over his head, "his ineptness is beyond profitable." He laughed and began to head home. 'At least I got what I needed and Akane will be happy.' His thoughts once again turned to Akane. What is this feeling that stirred within him? Why did go out of his way for her? Could this mean.......no, it couldn't be. 'It isn't anything like that at all.' He assured himself. 'She's just....depressing.....yea, depressing to be around is all. And I...should make sure she's her violent self again.' He laughed a little but stopped quickly. He then realized he had stopped fully and was staring at the ground again. A small wind blew as he stayed as frozen as a statue. He suddenly shook his head left and right and broke into a run.  
  
8:11PM: the Tendo residence A few hours later Ranma was slowly moving to Akane's room after dinner. She was quiet during the whole meal and Ranma thought he should tell her about the tickets before bed. His actions were stopped short by a giant furry arm in front of Akane's doorway. "What do you want Oyagi?" The giant panda held up a sign that read 'What are you doing?' "I'm just asking Akane a question, so do you mind?" Ranma stated with a tone of annoyance. Another sign came up from nowhere: 'Is it...intimate?' with a smirk from the panda. Ranma proceeded to whack his father over the head with his fist. "Cut it out Oyagi!" he yelled at the panda who wandered away with a large lump. "What's going on out here?" said a voice to Ranma's left. He turned to see Akane standing with her door open slightly in her nightgown. "A- Akane...um...can I come in?" Ranma said softly. "Yea ok." Replied Akane. He walked in and the two sat on her bed. "Well Akane...I just wanted to tell you that...." Ranma trailed off. 'How do I say this to her...' he wondered in his mind almost expecting some unseen force to answer. "Um...Akane....I just wanted you to know....," he took a deep breath, "that I have some money and...I wondered if you wanted to go up north to Yuki's funeral next week." He looked up and saw Akane in silent tears. "You would do that for....me, Ranma?" "Um...well sure. I mean seeing you like this is..." Her eyes began to well up. "...depressing and I just wanted to make you happy so you're not such a drag." 'Oh great, now she'll hate me.' He thought immediately. "Oh...I see." She said looking down all of a sudden. "Yea well, just so you know I guess." He stood up and headed toward the door. "Wait..." Akane said. Ranma turned slowly. She looked up and said "Arrigato..." He stalled for a second and then hastily said "No problem...goodnight." He then ran off to his room and quickly shut the door.  
  
Nerima train station, one week later: 7:34AM It was a difficult week for the two of them after the previous night. Akane explained to Soun the situation and he permitted the trip. Every one else also understood and bid them goodbye. "Two please." Ranma said as they approached the booth. Akane held Ranma's hand tightly as he thanked the booth man and turned to the train. "You ready?" Ranma asked. "Yes...yes I'm ready." The two continued onboard and sat in their seats. "Ranma, don't let go ok?" Akane said. "Don't worry...I won't." He reassured her. She slowly leaned on Ranma's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Akita, Japan 9:57AM A solemn feeling was weighted in the air as Akane and Ranma walked up to the gravestone upon a cliff overlooking the sea. It was a difficult service for Akane to muster but Ranma held her hand and reassured her as much as he could. Akane was incredibly close to tears the entire time and Ranma worried that she may lose control at any second but Akane held firm. As the minister bade final ceremony and the coffin was lowered into the ground Akane buried herself in Ranma's chest with silent tears.  
  
The two reached the stone after the ceremony had ended and Akane seated herself on the ground. "We...we use to play on this hill. I loved this place so much then...it was like I would never know fear or pain as long as Yuki was here with me..." She said in a whisper. Ranma just stayed silent. He didn't know what to say...and it bothered him that he couldn't. "Ranma..." Akane turned. "Ranma I...I don't know what to do..." Ranma walked over to her and sat down as her eyes began to mist. "Akane...don't cry..." He said as he wiped a tear. "I'm here for you...and I always will be. Where ever you go, I will stand by you. Don't be afraid...I hate to see you cry..." Akane lifted her head up, looked at Ranma and suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso. "Ranma..." she paused...  
  
"...I love you."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him. Ranma wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. No power in the entire world stood against them. They would always be there...  
  
...for each other.  
  
The End  
  
Well there you are. I hope you enjoyed it. Any criticisms would be greatly appreciated. *Bow* 


End file.
